


We're All Family

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aedion wants a break, Aelin and Dorian are teachers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karate, Lysandra loves the drama, Rowan is a karate instructor, Rowan's daughter lives, drama ensues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Rowan is Aelin's karate instructor. Aelin is Rowan's daughter's teacher. Aelin and Rowan hate each other. Stuff happens.OrOr the time when Aelin and Rowan's daughter have a play date not even caring about the age difference.I'm horrible at summaries. Just give it a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Rowan's daughter is still alive. Her name is Laina(don't ask why because I don't have an answer). Either way She and Aelin are best friends. Laina is nine and Aelin's student.

Aelin was really trying not to snap at her Sensei. Like really really trying. It wasn't her fault he acted so pissy all the time. She was at the dojo from 7 a.m. to 8 p.m. and she was always sent to practice with Sensei Whitethorn and always wished she could just rip his throat out. It wasn't like he didn't know she hated him. He knew and he hated her back. It was a mutual feeling. It doesn't mean she liked him though. Right now she was glaring at him so hard, that most men wouldn't been sent running. Not him. Never him. He always managed to somehow ignore her attempts at pissing him off. That fact always made her glare harder. 

Right now he was saying something about how to do a perfect front punch. As if she she needed to know. She ignored him. The ceiling tiles were infinitely more interesting. Finally, he clapped his hands. “I want you to pair up with the person right next to you,” he said, “and I want you to demonstrate the technique I just taught you.” 

The man right next to me name was Cain. He was big and brutish, and had the brain the size of a walnut. “Why don't you try first and then I'll go,” she said, smiling sweetly. Cain nodded. The practiced punches for awhile, and she might have ‘accidentally’ bruised him while she was at it. She didn't really like him. He was more of a bully and sometimes, at the end of class, he would torture innocent people who were unlucky enough to have crossed paths with him. Class was almost over and, of course, she was hardly sweating. The punches were the easiest thing ever. Soon Sensei Whitethorn called them over to end class. It was the usual speech. Sensei Salvaterre saying be strong and blah blah blah and then Sensei Whitethorn saying keep on practicing, blah blah blah. She could said it all herself without missing a beat. 

Now this is all the boring stuff. A preview kind of. If Aelin was being honest with herself, she thought this was the most boringest class ever. No fighting, no showing any skill, honestly, she thought, these classes are getting more boring by the day. She was a third degree black belt and this was all review for her. Hardly anything was new.

She sat down to open her water bottle. While she was chugging it all down she saw Sensei Salvaterre putting peppermints in the candy bowl. She grinned. Most people were already out so nobody would be taking them. She stalked over and grabbed a handful of peppermints in each hand. She walked back over to her seat and popped one in her mouth. She grinned again. There was nothing like peppermints to make your day. Other than chocolate. Or coffee. Or your pets. Okay, so maybe there was more than just peppermints, but you couldn't blame her. Her sweet tooth was calling.

Aelin was enjoying herself until she saw Sensei Whitethorn. She inwardly groaned. There was probably a lecture for taking to much candy out of a candy bowl and he probably memorized it. She was trying to think of valid excuses when a dark-haired little girl rushed through the door and hugged Sensei Whitethorn. Her mouth dropped. She knew her. It was Laina, one of her students. Aelin taught fourth and fifth grade and Laina was going to be one of her fifth graders this year. She shut her mouth.

A lot of things started to kick into place. One was that now she realized why she thought she had heard Laina last name before. Another thing was the fact that Sensei Whitethorn had a daughter, and other things relating to that thought. She was in shock. How could such a grump be the father to such a sweetheart? (Yep. Because that was the most important question at the moment.)

Laina turned and looked at her. She squealed. “Aelin!”she exclaimed, “You never told me you did karate!” 

Laina’s enthusiasm was contagious. Aelin hugged the girl. “Never got the chance,” she said, smiling. She heard someone clear their throat. Both girls turned to face a very confused looking Rowan Whitethorn. She nearly laughed. Never had she seen him looked so confused. “So… you two know each other?” he asked. She nearly pitied the guy. His voice was even confused. Laina answered. “This is my teacher from last year daddy! Remember, didn't I tell you I had the most awesomest teacher ever! I'm having her this year too! Ms. Galanthinyus is also my bestest friend ever!”

“Aww, that is so sweet of you! I have never been more touched in my life,” she said. She had never been complimented so genuinely before and it touched her deeply every time a student said thank you. She continued, “You, Mr. Whitethorn have a very brilliant daughter. In fact I was going to call you at the beginning of the year to suggest certain academic advancements for Laina so she could learn at her skill level.” She and Laina smiled up at him.

Whitethorn looked between a mix of confusion and shock. Understanding slowly crept up on his features, his mouth agape. “I… uh… I… thank you… I,” he stuttered, “Um, thank you for the… um, compliment. For Laina, of… of course.” She smirked. She was really enjoying the shock on his face. She tossed Laina a peppermint. Laina took off the wrapper and popped the candy in her mouth. 

Laina looked up at her father. “Daddy? Do you think I could go on a playdate with Aelin? Please?! Pretty pretty pleeease?! Pretty pretty pretty pretty pleeease?” She gave him the ultimate puppy eyes. 

Aelin joined Laina’s choruses of pleases. Whitethorn looked stunned. It was either that he was still stunned from earlier, or that his daughter was asking to go on a playdate with her 22- year old teacher that he ultimately hated. If she was in his shoes, her reaction would probably be the same, but she couldn't stop the smile that was growing on her face from see him like this. I was definitely and infinitely amusing. 

Whitethorn to shocked to speak so he just nodded, probably not finding it in himself to say no to Laina. Aelin shoved the peppermints in her bag and took out a pen and a piece of paper. She quickly wrote her address and phone number and shoved it in his hand. “Be at my house by 8 o'clock on Sunday!” she said, as she swung out the door, leaving before he could say no. She grinned. What was better than pissing of a guy she hated and spending time with her favorite student, she thought, as she walked to her car. Was there anything really?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin's and Laina's play date. Aelin's roommates, Lysandra and Evangeline join the fun. Rowan isn't sure this is a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should give a little more of Laina and Aelin's history together so I decided to elaborate a little. But more will be coming.

Rowan was still wondering if this ‘playdate’ was a good idea. After all, he didn't really like Aelin, crossed that out he despised her, but with Laina smiling like she had just won the lottery, he couldn't say no. Laina looked so excited. It was fifteen minutes till he had to take her to Aelin’s house and she was already jumping up,and down with excitement. 

Laina had never been on a playdate before because she never had any friends. She was the girl who never had any friends and was always bullied. And then every time she told someone she would be picked on more. It hurt him that his little girl was going through all this, but he had tried everything. The something hit him.

“Hey, Laina,” he said. She stopped her singing and prancing and looked up. “Yes, papa?”

“Were you bullied at school last year? You didn't really tell me anything after the first few weeks.” 

She smile grew wider. “Aelin took care of it. She told me if they said any mean things to me, then I should tell her and she would take care of it. They said mean things again and I told her who did it. She had a conversation with their parents and talked to them privately. After that, they never bothered me again.”

She smiled happily. “So,” she continued, oblivious to the shock on his face, “when are we going?” 

“How about after a sandwich,” he suggested. She nodded happily. Everything she did was with happiness he realized as they walked in the kitchen, and it was all because of a certain blond-haired beauty.

\-------------

Rowan stopped his car in front of a two-story house. It was a nice looking house. It actually looked pretty ordinary, with a porch and a garden. Not how he expected it to look. Not that he had any expectations either. He turned around to look at Laina. “Ready to go?” he asked.

She nodded and hopped out of the car. He got out and followed her. Laina skipped all the way to the front door and rang the door. He looked down at her. “Just behave be nice and stuff. You know what, just have fun. If you need me then call, okay?”

She nodded. A few seconds later Aelin opened the door. Her eyes went straight to Laina. “Hey Laina! We are going to have so much fun. But dinner first since I'm starving and then, We. Are. Going. To. Have. A. Blast. Understand?” Laina was practically jumping up and down as her nodded. Aelin ushered her inside. She didn't even look at Rowan she slammed the door in his face.

Rowan stood there for a few seconds. He wasn't shocked, not anymore, so he must be in a post-shock state. He walked down the porch stairs and shook his head. Pay attention, he told himself, stop acting so stupid. He sighed as he walked to his car. This was going to be another day of brooding, he thought as he drove off. Just another day of brooding.

\---------------

“So I was thinking Frozen or Moana. What about you?” Aelin asked. The girls were lounging on the couch, trying to decide on a movie. 

“Both are really good,” said Laina, “ but I was thinking Enchanted or Tangled.”

“Definitely,” Lysandra agreed, “ We should watch Tangled. Or Frozen. It's up to you guys.”

“What do you say, Evangeline, Frozen or Tangled?” Aelin asked, weighing both options in her hands.

“I say Tangled. Frozen is overrated,” Eva said as she grabbed the DVD and popped it into the DVD player.

Aelin rolled her eyes. “Says the girl who watched the movie at least twenty times.”

“I only watched it eighteen,” the little girl protested, “ Besides, you watched Inside Out at least twenty-seven.”

Aelin mock-gasped. “You are not going to insult me like that!”

Laina laughed. “Shush! The movie is about to start.”

They all quieted down. The night was almost over. Her roommates and Laina had became fast friends and after dinner they had played all sorts of games. Finally, after their tenth round of never have I ever (Lysandra had won every round), Laina suggested we watch a movie. So they were here. Bundled up on the couch, eating popcorn, and watching Tangled.

\-------------

Aelin woke up feeling sleepy. She looked around. Why was she was in the media room? All of yesterday's memories came flooding back to her. She smiled. Last night was pretty fun. They had played every single game that she owned, and the Just Dance competition rocked. Then it was, dress up, karaoke contest, and a dress up karaoke contest. And the movie was good too. She had always liked Tangled.

She looked around. Laina was curled up right next to her while Lys was sleeping on the opposite end with Evangeline right on top of her. She looked around. Finding her phone, she played The Girl is on Fire by Alicia Keys, just because. She turned the volume all the way. 

Laina woke up first and glared at her. “Just because you woke up first, doesn't mean you have to wake up the whole neighborhood,” she grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“Well, this is my house. I can do whatever I want,” she quipped back.

“Well, the least you can do is be considerate of others.”

“I am! I'm being considerate by waking you guys up before I eat all the food!”

“Before you two start arguing again, can you just, like, I don't know, shut up?”

Both of them turned toward Lysandra. Aelin recovered first. “Wake Evangeline up. I'm going to go make breakfast.” She turned of the music and left the room.

\---------

“Food fight!”

They food fight had been going for a while. Aelin doesn't know who started it, but it wasn't her. (Or was it?). Evangeline was the one who had finally declared it. Pancakes and waffles were great ammo, but Lys was lucky. She had the maple syrup in her hands and was squirting it at every chance she got. They were all covered in waffles and pancakes bits, syrup coating everything. And Aelin was pretty sure the pancakes batter, syrup, waffles, and pancakes were everywhere, including on them. 

Aelin heard the doorbell ring. “I'll go get the door!” She yelled, to be heard over the noise and music(Lys’s playlist was blaring out loud for the world to hear). They all looked at her and nodded, and then turned back to the food fight.

She tried to clean herself of, but gave up when she realized she was only smearing the syrup more. She walked toward the door and nearly ripped the door of its hinges. And outside, the person who was standing there was no other than Rowan Whitethorn himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Please comment or kudo. They mean a lot to me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan comes to pick Laina up and sees that the girl's have been in a food fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt guilty for not working on any of my fics forever and I decided to work on this fix to feel less guilty. This was the end result. It's not my best work, but the best I could come up with at the time. I hope you guys like it!

Rowan wasn't surprised when Aelin opened the door, looking like she had been in a breakfast fiasco. She grinned at him.

“Please excuse my appearance.” Her voice was filled with false emotions. “I was in a disaster of the sorts.”

He huffed. “Of course. And may I ask if Laina also looks like this?” He gestured toward her, pointing out the pancake bits and syrup stains.

She smiled venomously. “Of course she does. She started the whole thing. She threw the first pancake.”

Rowan blinked. Laina started this? She never did stuff like this at home. But she usually withdrawn at home. Always in her room. He always thought that it was part of growing up. Staying away from people. But what if it was him? “Well, do you think you could at least get her to take a shower before she leaves?”

Leaning against the doorway, she shrugged. “I suppose so.” She turned around. “Laina! Your father's here!”

Somewhere inside, he heard Laina’s voice yell, “I'm coming! And you better tell Evangeline that she is going down!”

Aelin chuckled. “I will!”

Soon Laina appeared. And was not as messy as Aelin. She was worse. Like Aelin, she was peppered in waffles and pancakes, and doused in maple syrup. But she also was covered in blueberries, strawberries, and covered completely chocolate syrup. Aelin gasped indignantly. “My strawberries!”

Laina smiled. “Blame Eva, she stole them from the fridge. Lys stole the blueberries and commandeered the chocolate syrup.”

“Oh no! Not my syrup! And my kitchen!” Aelin quickly rushed to the kitchen. 

Rowan turned toward his daughter. “You really don't plan on getting in the car without taking a shower first, do you?”

She sighed and looked down at herself. “I suppose I do have to take a shower. Let me go get-”

“EVERYBODY IN THE KITCHEN NOW!”

He took Laina’s hand. “Well, I guess we have to go to the kitchen.”

She looked up to smile at him. “I guess we do.”

Rowan was still trying to get the hang of not hating Aelin while hating Aelin. She was still a spoiled, bratty, vain, and arrogant. But she was also kind, caring, protective, friendly, loyal, fierce, brave, and strong. And beautiful. He shook his head. This was Aelin. The girl that undeniably hates your guts. Fine, he thought, maybe you would actually like to be friends with her but you're too afraid to actually say something nice to her.

They had entered the kitchen, and it was messier than Laina. Syrup was dripping from the ceiling and food was splattered everywhere. It looked like a breakfast bomb had exploded. And Aelin looked like she either wanted to cry or destroy the world. He didn't know which he would rather see her do. She glare was murderous. “All of you are going to help clean the kitchen as a punishment for this mess except for me and Laina who will be cleaning ourselves up.” 

The red haired young girl paled. “But, but, but…”

The dark haired girl completed the sentence for her. “But you made a bigger mess before! And you helped create this mess too!”

Aelin crossed her arms. “When I make I mess I clean it up. And make something delicious. This mess didn't make anything delicious and will not clean itself. SO. CLEAN. IT. NOW!”

The two girls grabbed towels and started cleaning immediately. Laina left with Aelin. That left Rowan awkwardly standing in the kitchen with nothing to. He sighed. Suddenly, the dark haired girl turned toward him and frowned. “Aelin never said anything about you not helping out.”

The younger girl tossed him a wet towel. “Started scrubbing.”

He grabbed the towel instinctively and frowned. “But she never said I have to either.”

She rolled her eyes. “If she doesn't say you can't, you can.”

Rowan shook his head. “You're not going to give up, are you?”

She nodded and grinned. “Nope.”

He sighed. “Fine. I'll help out.”

After a few minutes of scrubbing and a relatively clean kitchen, Aelin and Laina appeared. Aelin smiled. “Much better, there are a few spots, but those you can clean later.” She turned toward Laina. “I'll see you at school!”

Laina smiled, “See ya!”

She grabbed his hand and steered him toward the door. She was definitely cleaner; you couldn't even tell that she had been in a food fight. He said as much. She snorted. “It's not my fault I clean up better than you can.”

He chuckled. “I suppose you're right.”

He smiled at her. Laina is the only thing he has left. After Lyria, his fiancée, died giving birth to her, she was the only thing keeping him alive. Laina was everything to him and he would do anything to keep her safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I said, it is not my best work but I've always imagined that Aelin was the type of person who would be involved in a food fight and not help clean up. And if it were at school, claim she had nothing to do with it. Also, I decided not to go with canon, Aelin in this fic is an amazing cook as you will learn in following chapters. Sorry, but I hope this was good enough!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin and Rowan meet at the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most lamest chapter, but I had inspiration so I wrote it. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with this fix even though it has been about a month since I updated. I don’t ever think I would give up on this fix, it is to much fun to right and I haven’t even reached the good parts. So I really wanted to say thank you for sticking around and for the comments and kudos. Also...
> 
> My school is doing this thing that pits Packer fans against Cowboy fans. If you are a Cowboy fan or Packer fan, please keep reading. This website, run4allison.com, is a website you need to visit. You can donate money saying you support the Cowboys or the Packers. Which ever gets the most money donated to it get a prize. What is it? Our school’s Assistant Principal is running a marathon in Green Bay. The finish line is in Lambeau Field. Which ever team’s fans donate the most money and win the competition, win the prize of Mr. Hermans crossing the finish line in the winning teams jersey. And there is something else. From me. If you donate to any of teams, please comment on to any of my fics. If I get five comments on a fic, saying that people checked it out, I will update that fic the next day.

Aelin sighed. Tomorrow was the first day of school and she was at the grocery store, stocking up on chocolate, cereal, and coffee. She would need a lot if she were to survive this year. Her school was a unique school, to say the least. She taught 3rd graders one year and the same class when they got into 4th grade. She was stuck with the same students for two years. She was fine with it really, except for those few years when the class prankster took his pranks too far.

She looked down at her cart. She had about ten pounds of chocolate, which won’t last long, and five boxes of the most sugary and chocolatey cereal she could find. She had Starbucks in the car, so she supposed she was stocked for about two weeks at the least. The chocolate would probably would not last that long. 

She headed toward the cash registers to pay. She would probably have to spend-

She heard a crash. She looked up to find pine green eyes meeting hers. Rowan. He glared. “You could watch where you’re going, you know.”

She rolled her eyes. “I could say the same, you know.”

If anything, he glared harder.

She sighed. “So, what ya doing here?”

This time he rolled his eyes. “I’m shopping, what’d ya think?”

She glared. “I meant, what are you shopping for. I’m not that stupid.”

He gave her a lazy grin. “Really? Could have surprised me. And since you asked, ever so politely, what I am shopping for, I’ll tell you. School supplies. I’m doing late minute shopping for school supplies.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Last minute?”

“Yeah, I completely forgot so I’m shopping for them while she’s at swimming class. She thinks I’ve already got them and they’re at home. But it seems I lost the list.”

She looked at his cart. In there, was pencils, scissors, and crayons. She tried not to smile. “Well it is lucky you bumped into me.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m her teacher. I have the whole list memorized.”

He shrugged. “Why not? I guess I do need your help if I want my life. Lead the way.”

She smiled. He might not be so bad after all.

—————-

Rowan couldn’t seem to stop smiling. She seemed to carry a sort of energy with her. And had an enthusiastic opinion everything. Like everything. And, boy, she can talk. She can go talking and talking and talking and probably never stop. Ever. And she was smart. She might have an opinion on everything, but on the ones that were important, her opinions actually made sense. There seemed to be nothing she didn’t know about. 

Aelin was passionate about everything. Especially books. She could talk about books forever. Currently the topic was on Harry Potter.

“-and I really don’t get people that ship Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron. And Luna and Neville, like what the heck! No! They are best friends forever! Period. Like no argument. And like I swear people who ship Ginny and Hermione are crazy! Like what the heck! Harry and Hermione are like the only ship I ship, and that isn’t even canon. Even J.K. Rowling regrets that!” She took a breath. 

Rowan smiled. “So what is your favorite ship. From any series.”

Her eyes light up. “Malec. Definitely Malec. Percabeth is amazing and always there for you, but Malec is like the ultimate gay ship. Like, it’s better than Solangelo. And Solangelo was like the gay ship of the year once. Like Malec is amazing. Like they best. They are just amazing together. They like- and this the last of the supplies.” She picked up the colorful highlighters. “I’m really into color coding and so is Laina, so these should be useful.”

He nodded as he took the highlighter pack from her and dropped it in the cart. “So, do you have any plans this afternoon.”

He didn’t know what made him ask, but he asked it. She face went slack. He opened his mouth to apologize but she stuttered, “I completely forgot about the Welcome Back to School party my cousin is planning for this afternoon. Manon is going to kill me if don’t get the supplies.”

Rowan chuckled. “Well you better go get them.”

She smiled a bit. “Yeah, I better. I don’t want my students to wonder where I am in case I get kidnapped.”

“Well then, you better go get your supplies.”

She turned around and headed in the other direction. “See you soon!”

He grinned. “Same!”

As Aelin disappeared down shopping aisles, he shook his head. He hated her. But he couldn’t seem to hate her anymore. It was like it was impossible. It was like trying to hate someone you loved. He shook his head again. That was a wrong analogy, wasn’t it?

He sighed as he walked toward the cash registers, after all, even with his whole life going into a different direction than he thought it would, he still has to pay for school supplies, which in his opinion, was really unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Also, I have a few oneshots I might continue, so if anybody wants any of my oneshots that I wrote to be continued please tell me. Thank you for the kudos and comments! You guys are the best!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Lysaedion happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter just happens to be the first chapter Aedion is in and definitely a Lysaedion chapter.

Aelin could’ve cussed her heart out and she still wouldn’t feel any better. She couldn’t find Diet Coke, and if Aedion didn’t have Diet Coke, then… well… let’s just say that the No-Coke Catastrophe Of 2014 was… well… a catastrophe. And that’s to say the least. She can see Sprite, Fanta, Pepsi, Canada Dry, Ginger Ale, Minute Maid, Honest Kids(why that was here, she had no idea), Kool-Aid, Caprisun, even Normal Coke, and Diet everything else, but no Diet Coke.  
And that’s when she saw it. The last Diet Coke. It was like in those commercials and TV shows, where there was a halo and light, and she was running, the cameras had her on slow mode, and she grabs the bottle. But again like TV, she dropped it, and the slow-mo noooooooo! can be heard, and them- she catches at last second, and then the sigh of relief as she safely walked to her shopping cart. That would have to hold off Aedion for now.  
She checked out the item in her shopping cart, which was filled with various junk food, and decided that that was enough food for the party. She was in charge of the food, Dorian had decorations, Aedion brought other supplies, and Lysandra had called dibs on entertainment. And even though she was in charge of the food, she knew Aedion would bring hot dogs and burger meat and buns.  
As she loaded the items in the car, she couldn’t help to think about Rowan. Why did he ask about her plans for this afternoon? Was he going to ask her to do something? Ask her out?  
Aelin shook her head. Rowan hated her. She hated Rowan. Or at least she used to. Now? Well, she’s not so sure. And as for Rowan? She doesn’t know if he still hates her.  
He seemed as if he was trying really hard to be polite at her house when he can to pick Laina up. But then today, she didn’t know why she offered to help him. She didn’t know why he said yes. She didn’t know why he was so polite. And it was more than polite. It was friendly, as if the were actually friends. It didn’t seem like an act. And it wasn’t an act on her part.She shook her head again. It didn’t matter. It was a one time thing only. But she couldn’t help but to wonder, what if?  
————-  
Aelin could say she was enjoying herself. She was enjoying herself. Immensely. And Dorian was not. Aedion had dared then both to do the Macarena in the most craziest clothes and hairstyles ever and then post it on Dorian’s YouTube account. So that’s what they were doing.  
Aedion was recording while Lysandra was chanting along with the music. Aelin was doing it enthusiastically, Dorian looked like he was dying. She smirked. Once the were done, it was Dorian’s chance to dare somebody. He spun the bottle. And it landed on Lysandra. He grinned. “I dare you to kiss Aedion.”  
Aelin swore both of their cheeks were pink. She had been trying to get them to make a move on each other since forever, sometimes every shoving the two into each, but for this, they had no choice. The only thing better than this would be seven minutes in heaven. Dorian was wearing a conspiratorial grin that she knew echoed her own. Aedion gulped.  
Lys took a deep breath. “Ok. Like on the cheek, right?”  
Dorian shook his head. “Nope. On. The. Lips.”  
Aelin’s grin was so wide, it was like in those cartoons were their lips where the kind of floated off her face. She almost cackled. She could tell Dorian was trying not to laugh. Lys walked up to Aedion, sat in his lap, gave him the quickest kiss ever done by anyone, and as if electrocuted, shot out of his lap and into her spot and the floor. Aelin couldn’t keep it in anymore, she and Dorian started laughing. She cackled so hard, her face was redder than Aedion’s. Her stomach ached. But she couldn’t stop. When she finally calmed down, she said, “Why don’t we have Aedion and Dorian get the grill going, while me and Lys find the marshmallows that are somewhere in my pantry.”  
Aedion nodded, and got out of the room faster than Flash. Dorian followed him. She turned toward Lysandra. “You can tell me anything, you know that right?”  
Lys nodded. “Of course I know that.”  
Aelin softened her tone. “Is there anything you want to tell me now?”  
Lys lower lip quivered. “Eva has a girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! It's been about a month since I've updated but schoolwork plus all the other fics I've started (I have a problem of starting to many fics at once) have kept my a little bit more busy than usual but I will try to update more often and like thxs for still sticking around!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin and Lysandra talk. And the Rowan and Fenrys talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to post this chapter so here it is.

“Aedion going to be so shocked!” That was, unfortunately, first thought that popped into Aelin’s head.

Lys stared at her incredulously. She shrugged. “Well, if the girl cheats on her, or like ditches her or something like that, Aedion can’t rant on and on and on about how boys that age are dangerous and begging us to let him kill the boy. Unless she’s bi. Is she?”

Lysandra shrugged. “Apparently she learned she liked girls a few months ago. She came two days ago. But I just can’t believe she hid it for so long. A mean, we wouldn’t have done anything. We would have supported her. She’s the same Evangeline she always has been. It’s just that we know one more thing about. She’s known for five months!”

Aelin understood the angle her friend was coming from. But she also understood Evangeline’s. She touched Lysandra’s hand. “Did you ever think that Eva might need some time to come to terms with it. I mean, we live in a society where everyone is just assumed straight until otherwise. She might need a while to understand that she can have crushes on girls. And only a little while after she knows, she gets a girlfriend. I mean she isn’t like Aedion, who pretty much had crushes when he was five and had people explain to him how he was different from others. And for Eva, everything was happening in a rush, she probably needed time to sort everything out. And then she told you everything when she understood everything herself.”

Lysandra nodded sadly. “You know, I never thought about it like that. But, like, we could have helped her is she told us earlier. We could have like talked to her on like how to tell other people, like officially come out, without stupid idiots like homophobes tell her she’s devil’s child or other shit like that.”

Aelin hugged her friend. “Hey, I know. But like trust me when I say it’s not your fault she didn’t tell you. It’s just the way she wanted to deal with the whirlwind of things that was happening in her life.”

Lys nodded again. “I guess you're right. Also, Aedion had crushes on people when he was five?”

Aelin burst out laughing. “Sort of. He had as many celebrity crushes as I know was to kill people. Which is a lot. We would just be watching a movie and he would crush on both the male and female love interest. Like I have this videos of it from like when I was like two or something and Aedion would be like that girl or guy is as hot af. And he did know how to cuss at that age. He was like my mentor for cussing.”

Lys laughed. “Dang, now I’m going to have to tease him about that.”

Aelin nodded, tears streaming down her eyes for laughing so much. “I know. Ilike completely forgot about that until now. Also, let’s not tell them about Evangeline until she’s ready.”

Lys nodded as they got up and headed out to join the guys. Honestly, she wasn’t that surprised about Eva’s secret. In fact, she would probably be surprised if she was straight. But she respected Eva’s decisions. And she would torture any girl that broke her heart.

———-

Rowan was pretty bored. Laina had just fallen asleep. So he was all alone, left with nothing but his own thoughts. And his own thoughts were boring him. Making him worry for no reason. Like, was Laina ok? Or did he make lunch for tomorrow? The answer to both of those were yes. And the worrying was pointless. But when he was bored, all his mind did was worry him. It was starting to get annoying.

And so was the rom-com that was playing in the background. Rowan didn’t really like rom-coms, but they were Laina’s favorites. Even worse, she would always fall asleep through half of it and so, to quote her, “must finish the rest of it to see if they get together in the end!” They always do, but that doesn’t matter to Laina, she has to see it happen, or in her words, “I need to see them kiss! They always kiss at the end!”

Rowan sighed as he turned off the TV. He honestly had no idea what was playing. He loved Laina. A lot. But sometimes, he would would see her, and fight the urge to cry. He looked just like her, and when they were younger, how they would play together at the swing set, him always pushing her higher and higher, and she would want to touch the moon. Just like he did with Laina now.

Laina had inherited everything from her, except her eyes. Laina’s eyes were his. Hers were hazel, more brown than green, like a dappled forest. And Laina was so much like her in so many ways. Her personality, the way she smiles, they way her eyes light up when she finds something funny, her piggish giggle, it all came from her.

So Rowan was bored. And when he’s bored, his mind tortures him. And anyone could tell how bored he was if he called Fenrys. He picked up. “Hey, man, long time no see.”

Rowan rolled his eyes, knowing Fenrys couldn’t see. “You still haven’t seen me. We’re talking over the phone.”

“But long time no hear sounds wrong. But, seriously, man, you should talk to us more often. Ever since you started raising Laina, you stopped talking to any of us. And we told you we could help, instead you and Lorcan moved, why you would take Lorcan with you I have no idea, and cut of all contact. So why you calling?”

Rowan sighed. “I got bored.”

Fenrys snorted. “You got bored. My pleasure. Can’t you ever call because you want to talk to us?”

“And because I decided I was going to visit this winter.”

You could hear his excitement through the phone. “Really?! You? Come to visit? Yessssssssss! Just wait till I tell Garvy and Connall!”

“Garvy?”

“Oh yeah, I call Garviel that that now. So I’m just going to hang up and call you tomorrow. Does that sound good?” Before he can answer, Fenrys hung up.

Rowan sighed. He didn’t know what possessed him to say that, but he realized it was true. He did miss his friends, and he did want to visit. And he had been neglecting them. They were worried about him and he should have talked to them more instead of pushing away.

When Rowan realized he was finally getting tired, he went to bed. And for the first time in a long time, he had slept without dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, but it is a chapter. So I hope you enjoy it!

Aelin was excited! It was the first day of school, and she was always excited about those. Whenever she got a new class, she’d be a little nervous too, because she doesn’t know what to expect. She honestly wonders how suns put up with that anxiety. Like, how? But she knew this class from last year and they were all just amazing children.

And she was going to see Laina! If anyone had ever asked her who was her favorite student, she would say that she doesn’t have favorites. And that would have been true until two years ago. Before she had Laina as a student. Aelin loved Laina as if Laina were her own daughter.

But there were always the downsides of first days. The craziness, because most kids just don’t understand the summer is over. And getting back into rhythm is harder than running a marathon. Though she could do both.

But even harder, is setting the room up. Especially when you have so many books to place. And you want your room to look like it was never empty in the first place. And also comfortable. It was exhausting. And Aelin being a perfectionist didn’t make it much easier. Nevermind the fact that she somehow had to find room for the school supplies. It was insanity.

She’s been working on it all of last week and it still isn’t done. Aedion, Dorian, and Lysandra couldn’t help because because they have their own classes to set up. She could see what Dorian and Lysandra had to do being an LA and Biology teacher respectively, but she didn’t see what need to be done in a gym. The equipment stays in there all year. But she let him go and she, Nesryn, and Elide worked on it.

Elide wanted to be a teacher, and she was graduating next year, while Nesryn is inheriting her father’s bakery in two months. They were free to come and help her for a few day, but not today. So she was stuck with a jammed stapler, and about twenty things she needed to staple. Honestly, Aelin could have just given up, but she was not that type of person to just give up. So she headed to Dorian’s room to get a stapler.

And when she reached, let’s just say she found a little more than she expected.

———

Rowan hated the first day of school. Most children would agree, but not Laina. She was excited for the first day of school. She always was. Especially when she was going to see her favorite teacher again.

But he was the person stuck with the hard parts. He had to wake her up, make sure she had all of her school supplies, and a lot more. So far, she was awake and had all of her school supplies. Now he had to make breakfast and she had to get ready for school.

He had breakfast by the time she was done getting dressed they were in the car with 15 minutes to get there. The first day was sort of a meet the teacher and get to know the syllabus day. He was going to be in the classroom until lunch.

They somehow managed to reach the classroom on time, even though they woke up late. Rowan had expected to see Aelin at the front board, ready to teach, but instead he saw a buff, blond man there instead. He started talking. “So, um, Mrs. Galathynius will be running a bit late today. There was a slight emergency, but nothing to worry about. I’m Coach Ashryver, the P.E. teacher, and I will be going over the syllabus until she is back.”

All the children groaned. Coach Ashryver rolled his eyes. “All of you seemed to enjoy P.E. last year. Besides, she will be back here shortly. I would know, I’m her cousin.”

So that explained the similarities between him and Aelin. But where was she was the question. For some reason, Rowan felt that the coach was hiding a lot more than he was giving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the not so cliffhanger cliffhanger!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find,out what happened in Dorian's classroom. And then Aelin and you guys learn about what happened between Evangeline and Lysandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you figure out what happened! Yay! Everyone gets pissed at me for worrying them too much. Not yay. Okay, so I have to admit Rowan's thoughts were a bit extreme, but like panic and chaos. Don't hate me. Enjoy the chapter. Also, if you didn't realize, I forgot to add the actual chapter six to this fic, so I added it recently, it adds a bit to the plot so check it out.

Aelin had no idea how it went to this. Actually, she did have some idea, but no idea why. The last thing she expected to find was Chaol having a makeout session with someone. She had pretty much just walked into her ex-boyfriend making out with someone. She pretty much just stood there in shock. They didn’t seem to notice her until Dorian came in and said, “What’s going on in here- oh.”

After that was pretty much a whirlwind. And she had somehow ended up here. At a coffee shop. Talking to Chaol and his wife. Chaol has a wife. Her mind was still pretty fuzzed up but nobody seemed to notice and she could keep the facade that she was listening. But to be honest, she didn’t really care.

It’s not like she still liked Chaol, no she urged him to move on and would make her a lot of things and none of them good if she changed her mind now. Not that she wanted to. She was happy for them, mainly Chaol because he was a good friend. She just didn’t particularly care about their love story. All she know is that the met and somehow fell in love and she was quite happy with it to remain that was.

Aelin blinked, realizing she wasn’t listening. Chaol was talking about a hospital went Yrene interrupted. “I know you, don’t I?”

Aelin blinked again. “Well you do seem familiar, but I don’t know.” She shrugged.

Yrene blinked at her and her eyes narrowed as she studied her. Then suddenly she clapped her hands together excitedly and was bouncing in her seat. “You’re the person that helped me got to medical college!”

She blinked once more, she was blinking in surprise and shock way too much. “Oh yeah, I remember that. I helped you pay the tuition bills and other stuff like that.”

“Other stuff like that!” Yrene gasped, “You jump started my career! Without you I’d still be out on the streets!”

Chaol stared at them both in surprise. “What?”

Aelin rolled her eyes. “What part are you confused about?”

He blinked. “Can I say everything without being beaten to death?”

Aelin pretended to consider his offer. “Well usually I would, but since you lack a few brain cells in general, I’ll let you go.”

“I’ll take it that even though you have forgiven me, you’re not above insulting me.”

She nodded. “Telling me not to insult someone if like telling a dinosaur not to roar, it isn’t going to happen.”

Yrene shrugged. “I honestly don’t care that your his ex-girlfriend or that you guys separated on bad terms, all I’m saying is that I’m not taking sides and I’m a neutral in this. All I’m asking is that you don’t drag me in this.”

Aelin smiled. “Smart girl. I’ll let you live without my insults and criticism. For now.” She turned toward Chaol. “You chose right. This girl can actually keep you in line without ruining your sanity completely. You should be glad she chose you back.”

Chaol nodded. “I know.”

“But I have one question. What so much rush to get married?”

Yrene smiled softly. “I don’t know. He proposed, and I said yes. We just decided to do it.”

Chaol shrugged. “I honestly couldn’t wait any longer.”

Aelin smiled at the happy couple. “Well I’m glad you two are happy. But I have a class to get back to so see you soon.”

They said their goodbyes an Aelin headed off. She was truly happy for them. But, sometimes she just wished that she was the one that was happy.

——-

Lysandra loved her students. She loved teaching. And though she always hated the first day of school, her day was off to a pretty good start. But she was still heartbroken. Why? Because Evangeline still wouldn’t talk to her.

She didn’t know what she did wrong. Of course she was shocked, it was only proper is she wasn’t expecting it. Lysandra was pretty sure she was nice enough otherwise. She was pretty sure she was otherwise supportive. She didn’t know why she did. Just as soon as her girlfriend left Eva had said, “Thanks, Lys,” in a really cold voice, and hasn’t spoken to her since.

The fact that she must have done something to hurt Evangeline in some way hurt her and she desperately tried to fix it. But these days, she couldn’t even talk to her with her disappearing. She couldn’t even say- the door opened.

Lysandra looked up to find her best friend. “Hey Aelin.”

Aelin smirked. “You look emotionally exhausted. Which is saying something because I just met Chaol and his wife Yrene.”

She eyebrows shot up. “He got married?”

“Yep.” Aelin sat down. “But you seem sad. What’s up?”

Lysandra sighed. “Eva hasn’t talked to me since she came out.”

Aelin gasped. “Oh no! Why?”

She nearly tore her hair in frustration. “I don’t know! I’ve been trying to ask her what’s wrong but she won’t answer! I just want to know what got her so upset in the first place! I don’t even know is it’s something I did or an action or did she take something the wrong way?! I don’t know! But I want to know, I want to see if I can fix it. I don’t want to hurt Eva and it’s hurting me that she won’t tell me!"

Aelin gave her a hug. “Don’t worry. I’ll talk to her, okay? I’ll see if I can figure out what’s wrong.”

Lysandra sobbed in her friends arms. “T-thanks Aelin. I just- I just don’t know what I did. I just w-want her to be h-happy.”

Aelin patted her back soothingly. “She’s fine. We’ll make sure she’s fine. Okay?”

Lysandra nodded numbly. She wished Evangeline would just honestly with her and tell her what’s wrong. But, for now, she’d ask Aelin to speak to her. And give her time. Because she wanted Evangeline happy and she’d do for it.

——-

Evangeline watched as Lysandra cried in Aelin’s arms. She knew Lysandra had no idea what she did. And it wasn’t her fault either. It was hers. And for the first time in her life, Evangeline felt guilty. And she never wanted to feel that way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for leaving you at a sort of cliffhanger. It wasn't my fault. I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger. But I am for what ever typos there are.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandra and Aedion talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, his is a bit shorter than most other chapters and I know all of you are just waiting to get back to Aelin and Rowan but don't worry, Lysandra and Evangeline's problems will be solved and you get to see more Aelin and Rowan! Also, I haven't read Kingdom of Ash, so no spoilers!

Evangeline tried to work up the courage to let it all out. But every time she looked at Lysandra, her heart cracked up into pieces. She just couldn’t face her. After her behavior, who would want to?

And it was all her fault. She should have known the truth about Rhea before she dated her. That she was a bisexual player. That she would dump her because of the most stupidest reason in the world.

But, no, she believed that she was different. Special. That she would actually love her. That she wasn’t like all those people that she played before. No, to Rhea, she was just another person to be thrown way.

And it hurt. It hurt like hell. And the excuse she used? She wasn’t brave enough. She wasn’t strong enough. Why? Because she never told Lysandra. The excuse was so stupid. So… it just hurt. And she wished it didn’t. But the pain, she just wanted someone else to feel it too. She never realized that she’d feel guilty for it. She didn’t want to. She wanted to hurt the world.  
She knew it was useless to be heartbroken. To feel betrayed. But that’s how she felt. And she wanted everyone else to feel it, on person at a time. To feel hopeless, unloved. But if Lysandra cared about her enough that she was crying because something was hurting her, then someone must care about her. A lot. She had to talk to Lysandra. And there was always another girl that would actually love her for who she is. Hopefully.

——-

Lysandra wanted nothing more desperately than for her and Evangeline to make up. More than anything, that was what she wanted. But spending time with Aedion also helped. A lot. But to be honest, it would also help if things weren’t a bit awkward. Because of the….. kiss.

It was just a dare, it shouldn’t really matter that muc, right? And if Lysandra was honest with herself, she had completely forgotten about it after she got herself dragged into another emotional meltdown, courtesy of herself, thank you very much. But it was clear, painfully clear that Aedion hadn’t forgotten. Not that he brought it up, but tension was in the air.

And still would have been in the air, if she didn’t have another meltdown. Right in front of the love of her life. For seemingly no reason. Thankfully, Aedion handled it well. Sort of. She gives him credit.

Aedion wrapped him arms around her. “Hey, hey- Lys, you’re ok. You’re going to be ok, alright?”

He seemed so nervous, Lysandra wanted to laugh. But that would hurt too much. Laughing in pain always hurt too much. What didn’t hurt was the fact that she was being comforted. And Aedion was warm and comforting and new and old at the same time. He was… home. She didn’t know why, but that made her sob harder.

Aedion only hugged her tighter. “Hey, you’re going to be okay. Do you- do you want to talk about it?”

She nodded. “Hey, that works for me. I guess I should have told you before.”

He led her to the couch and sat down across from her. “So…”

She took a deep breath. “Well, Eva came out a few weeks ago. She’s lesbian.”

Aedion frowned, looking slightly hurt. She nearly groaned, that had came out so wrong! “Is- is that a problem?”

Lysandra shook her head. “No, of course not. But she hid it for months, which again is not a problem. The problem is, when she came out, she did it while she introduced me to her girlfriend. And to be honest, I probably didn’t handle things as well as I should have. Not that I was rude or mean, just more of… trying to act on shock. And she was fine afterwards. She said.. she said we would talk later. That she was tired. I assumed the was going to text her girlfriend, but I didn’t say it out loud. And she didn’t seem bothered by anything. So the next day… when she was acting so rude… I didn’t expect it. We fought. I cried. I don’t know about her. We haven’t spoken since. I still don’t know what’s wrong and-“

“Hey, Lys, it’s okay. It’s okay. You and Eva have been together for a long time. She’s not going to leave you. Not for this.”  
She didn’t answer, instead staring blankly at the place their hands were enjoined. He hastily pulled back. “I know. I know she’s not going to leave me. But I don’t know when she’s going to come back.”

“Maybe- maybe instead of her coming back, you going to her?”

Lysandra raised a brow. “Huh?”

“What I’m trying to say is, I know you’ve tried to make up with her, but I think you gave up too soon for Eva. What I’m trying to say, instead of waiting for her to finally talk to you, maybe reach out to her. And don’t dive directly into things. Ask her when she wants to talk first. Maybe she’ll feel more comfortable if she has a choice?”

Lysandra slumped. “I guess. I mean, yeah, that’s good advice but… I don’t think I have the guts to pull it.”

“Of course you have the guts to pull it. You’re a strong person Lys. And whatever happens I’ll be there, whether you need me or not. Because, uh, you know, uh, that’s… that’s what, uh, friends do. But you’ll be fine on your own.”

She smiled. “Thanks Aedion. I’ll try that. I just… I just hope everything works out fine.”

——-

Aelin was pretty sure everything was not working out fine. Less than fine. School was a disaster and she need so much help. She sighed at her desk. Nothing ever went according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... if you haven't please kudo, and if you want Rowaelin in the next chapter please comment, (or if you want another ship that's in the tags or you just want to comment/not comment you can do that too).


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin gets pissed at the little things in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy New Year! Hope you made resolutions you can keep, I don't think I did. My resolution was to have an updating schedule, so let's see how that goes. Anyway, as a New Years present(can you believe it's 2019? I swear I just stopped writing 2017 on stuff and it's already 2019) I've decided to give you a Rowaelin chapter. And by Rowaelin I mean they talk to each other. Nothing juicy happens. Unfortunately. Either way, enjoy!

Aelin had a plan. Become the Best Teacher for the whole school. Parents, students, and fellow teachers all voted. But since she wasn’t here for the parent meeting thing on the first day of school and couldn’t tell any of the parents the real reason she was gone. Of course she could just say there was a personal matter or lie, but there were always those bratty parents that always thought their child’s education was more important than whatever the teachers do instead.

Like seriously, we get that your child’s education means so much to you, but the teachers are human too. Teachers have their own personal stuff to deal with and their own trama. And just because a not so expert had to explain the syllabus (and Aedion did an amazing job, thank you very much), doesn’t mean your child is going to fail. And if your child gets a B, so what? It’s 5th grade, it’s not like it’s going to stop them from getting into Harvard or whatever prestigious school their child wanted to go to. Ahem, the prestigious school they wanted their child to go to.

She sighed and got up. Well, everything was ready for class tomorrow and it was no use to mope here. She grabbed her car keys and headed outside. She’d have to go to the place where it was the most efficient to burn of her frustration.

——

The dojo was unsurprisingly, not empty. It was already seven, but the place only closed at ten. They had classes every hour until then, and you could join in at anyone of them whenever you wanted as long as you were a member and signed in. You then could either learn along with the rest of the class, or go to the targets and and beat up Bob. Bob was the only humanoid target there was. It’s also the only target that doesn’t feel like a plush toy, at least for Aelin. 

Aelin decided that Bob was lucky he couldn’t feel pain. Because Bob was going to be destroyed tonight. Stupid parents. Stupid stuck up people. Stupid society. Stupid everything. Stupid people who thought the world revolved around then. Stupid everything. Aelin’s mind blurred as everything around her began to fade. It was just her and Bob. And tonight, Bob was going down.

“Your punches are getting slower.”

“Huh?” Aelin was shook out of her thoughts. “What?”

She whipped around to find Rowan smirking at her, seeming slightly amused. “Your punches are getting slower. Not surprising since you’ve been here for two hours. Don’t worry, I signed you up for the next hour.”

Aelin blinked a few times to orient herself. “Two hours?” Nice job, Aelin, you’re coherent.

He smirked wider, his eyes shining with amusement. “Yeah, two hours, you must be exhausted.” He tossed her an unopened water bottle which she caught on reflex. She drank it all, only realizing how thirsty she was until the water touched her lips.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was. I had a rough day.”

“I could tell. You weren’t at work today.”

Right. She forgot. Rowan was Laina’s dad. Laina was in her class. Today was the day teachers were supposed talk to all the students about the curriculum. The exact reason she was here today. She glared at Rowan. Thank you so very much Mr. Whitehorn for reminding me of my life’s problems.

He winced. “Okay, maybe mentioning that was a bad idea. So, how was your day?”

She simply glared at him.

“Right. I’m an idiot.”

“Indeed you are.”

“No need to rub it in.”

“Whatever.”

“So… what happened?”

Aelin’s head snapped up. “What?”

“I just wanted to know what happened. I mean, you looked really distressed. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

She sighed. “I suppose I could tell you, no harm in that. So, as you know, I wasn’t there for class today. Why? Because the night before I went to Dorian’s classroom for… for something, I forgot what know, and guess what I found? My ex-boyfriend snogging some girl, not that I have any bitter feelings, honestly at first I pitied the girl, that guy was a mess to deal with. But, wait, I actually knew the girl, she was the girl I had, well I had paid for her college tuition and shit, and the next thing a know it was three in the morning and was roped into a catch-up session. Which happened to be the most awkwardest thing I’ve ever participated in. And it’s done around lunch, and by that time all you parents are gone. And I’m just letting the kids play games because they are leaving in a few hours when I get an email from the principal that says I’ve got about 10 hate emails about how it’s my job to take care of the students and explain the curriculum and yada yada yada.”

Rowan blinks at her. “Ok, wow, that’s a lot of information to take in.”

“Yeah, you don’t say.” She glared at him.

“Hey, it’s not like I sent one of those emails! I have better stuff to do than wonder why you weren’t here on the first day of school! Besides, isn’t that a bit petty?”

“Yeah, isn’t it?”

He took a deep breath. “Sheesh, I shouldn’t have even bothered.”

“Well nobody asked you to bother!”

“Whatever.”

“Hmph. I can’t believe this. Class is over, isn’t it?”

He nodded with a glare.

“Well then bye.” She tore of her gloves and chucked them at him. “Oops, sorry, I was trying to toss it at my bag.” She pointed behind her.

He harrumphed and turned away. She grinned as she walked over to her bag. She stuffed her gloves in her bag and stood up. “Bye.”

She walked out and headed to her car. That… felt a bit good. Not the fighting, but before that. Ranting about her problems. She could see why Lysandra did that so much. Maybe she should try that more often.

As for the fight with Rowan, she did feel a bit guilty, but she wasn’t going to apologize. At least not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewww! Now let's see about me getting an updating schedule. Hope I update soon!(and I hope you'd like that too!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. I plan on continuing this and the second chapter is almost done. (Hint: Laina and Aelin are going on a play date!) I have no idea how I got this idea in my head but it seemed likely. Please kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed this.


End file.
